Ezraf
Ezraf is an user from . He was born in Pontianak, in 1999. His first eurovision experience was 2010 edition, in Oslo. His favorite eurovision entry all the time is Euphoria by Loreen. It won Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, . He has been submitting entries in many contests since 2012. His first experience was First Edition of Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Fanpage Contest with song, I'll Follow The Sunshine by Valentina Monetta. It represented . Unfortunately, it didn't qualify and placed 12th in Semi Final. He has won 14 times so far. His last win is in Wimbo Song Contest, with song Wild Child by Elen Levon. The song represented . It's Ezra's debut in that contest. The song is known for Australia's best song in Wimbo Song Contest, because Australia never have been in top 5 before. Ezra has been hosting ★Unser Song für ESC★ since December 2013. The first winner of that contest is Touch A New Day, The song is sung by Lena, the winner of Eurovision Song Contest 2010. In past, he also hosted a contest, World Music Festival, but later the contest is closed. Ezra in Eurovision Ezra's first Eurovision experience was in 2010. Althrough his homeland, doesn't and can't participate, Eurovision is his the most favorite television show all the time. His favorite countries are and Here are the list of Ezra's favorite song every year since 1994 in Eurovision. Here are the list of Ezra's most favorite winner song since 1995 in Eurovision. Victories Ezra's first victory was in Second Edition of Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Fanpage with song, Euphoria by Loreen. It represented . All Entries He has been submitting many entries in several contests. Only four entries that didn't qualify for the final. All of them stayed in Semi Final, which one of them qualified from Quarter Final to Semi Final. The song was Reflection by Lea Salonga. It represented . Although It qualified for Semi Final, It placed last. Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Fanpage Your Eurovision Fanpage Ourvision Song Contest Worldvision Song Contest Fanpage Best Voice Song Contest World Music Festival Eurovision Questions Contest ESC World Song Battle Eurasia Music Competition (1.0) Eurasia Music Competition (2.0) International Song Contest Gold World Song Contest Eurovision Song Contest Fanpage Contest Worldvision Song Contest Eurovision Yarışmaları EuroVoice Şarkı Yarışmaları Music World Cup The Unofficial Eurovision Songs Of The World World Song Festival Afrovision Song Contest World Music Euromusic Song Competition The Amaze Craze Song Contest Hello Nations Annual World Music Challenge Americavision Song Contest Category:Contest hosts Category:Indonesian users Category:Users Category:National selection hosts Oceasia Song Contest Europe Songcontest Eurobeat Song Contest Tube Song Contest The Great American Song Contest European Sound Festival Wimbo Music Contest EuroVoice Song Contest Themevision Song Contest Our Melodyvision AsiaAmerica Song Contest Sing Out Song Contest Facts 1. His first victory was in Second Edition of Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Fanpage. 2. His debut wasn't so succesful, he came 12th in Semi Final and failed to advance to Grand Final. 3. His worst result was in 33th Edition of Gold World Contest. It placed last in Semi Final, but qualified from Quarter Final. Voting History So far, Ezraf's voting history is as follows. Category:Contest hosts Category:Indonesian users Category:Users Category:National selection hosts